Liar liar
by Love-Densi
Summary: Deeks et Kensi sont en pleine dispute ...
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, j'espère que vous allez aimé !_

* * *

« Je garde la maison ! Toi tu te démerdes avec ce qu'il reste dans le jardin ! » Cria-t-elle, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

« Ça c'est équitable dit-donc ! Je ne te laisserai jamais la maison ! » Cria-t-il lui aussi à son tour.

Ils étaient tout les deux dans le jardin en train de se disputer à la vue des voisins, qui se faisaient un malin plaisir à regarder et à commérer. L'avantage, ou plutôt l'inconvénient des petits quartiers. Tout le monde était au courant de tout en moins d'une journée.

« C'est pas moi qui est allé voir ailleurs, donc je pense que t'as pas trop le droit de discuter de ça ! » Continua-t-elle la dispute. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu lui faire ça. C'était l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

« Et tu te demandes pas pourquoi j'ai couché avec une autre femme ? Peut-être parce que toi, tu fais une terrible épouse ! Peut-être parce que tu es insupportable et que tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » Comment pouvait-il plus la provoquer ?

« Excuse-moi ? C'est ma faute si tu peux pas la garder dans ton pantalon Marty ? » Cria-t-elle à nouveau en le montrant du doigt. Elle était bien plus qu'énervée, cela se voyait à sa veine supra-orbitaire qui gonflait. Il reconnu immédiatement le signe de sa colère mais ne se priva pas d'en rajouter encore.

« C'est pas comme ça que tu m'aimes Kensi, comme un coureur de jupons ? » La défia-t-il.

« Que je t'aimais tu veux dire, au passé, c'est fini toute cette histoire, on divorce, et je veux plus entendre parler de toi ! » Elle le corrigea. Ça lui faisait très mal de lui dire ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« On a les mêmes amis Ken's, t'entendras toujours parler de moi que ça te plaise ou non ! » Rigola Deeks. Il ne semblait pas réaliser à quel point Kensi était sérieuse à propos du divorce.

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Et ne prend pas ça à la rigolade ! Le mariage c'est pas un jeu tu sais ? » Dit-elle, vexée.

« Le divorce non plus ! » Il rigola de plus belle. Oui, il se jouait d'elle, il aimait la voir s'énerver, surtout en ce moment.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et le poussa de sa main. « Si tu crois que ça me vexe ou quoi, tu te trompes, j'en ai plus que marre de toi, et la meilleure des choses c'est qu'on divorce ! » Encore une fois, ce mot sortit de sa bouche, même si elle ne le voulait pas vraiment.

« On est au moins d'accord sur une chose. » Dit-il en repoussant sa main de son torse, et reculant d'un pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser démonter par une fille, même si la fille en question est Kensi, une agent spécial du NCIS, mais après tout, les voisins ne le savent pas, et il ne peut pas se laisser passer pour un faible con.

« Tu vas pouvoir retourner à tes filles de joies maintenant ! » Annonça-t-elle pour le piquer, employant un mot soutenu pour pouvoir insulter les maîtresses de son mari sans vulgarité.

Ce fut à son tour de s'avancer vers elle. « Tu la traites pas comme ça ! » Cria-t-il. Là, c'était la phrase de trop. Pour qui elle se prenait ?

« Ah parce que c'est sérieux entre vous ? Comme ça l'est entre nous ? Je veux dire, tu la trompes aussi ? Ça ne m'étonnerai même pas, vu ce que t'es devenu ! » Dit-elle mi-étonnée, mi-en colère. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu lui faire une chose pareille.

« La ferme, Kensi ! » Hurla Deeks.

« Et après, tu voulais que je porte tes enfants ! J'ai bien fit de refuser ! Heureusement que j'écoutais la petite voix dans ma tête qui disait qu'avoir des enfants avec toi c'était une très mauvaise idée ! » Le provoqua-t-elle une fois de plus. Elle savait que le sujet des enfants était un sujet sensible.

« Pardon ? Tu veux que le sujet arrive aux enfants ? Je pense surtout que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants parce que comme tu ne sais pas garder une plante en vie, on se serait retrouvé en taule parce que madame aurait tué notre gosse ! T'as bien raison, je me casse avec une autre meuf avec qui je vais pouvoir construire une famille sans qu'il n'y ait de soucis, sans que je stress pour tout ce que ma femme touche, et qu'elle puisse détruire ! » Répliqua Deeks. Elle avait voulu le piquer à propos des enfants, mais il avait de la répartie, et savait comment piquer là où cela faisait mal. Là, il ne savait pas comment la blesser encore plus, alors il attendit sa remarque.

« Je vais voir un avocat maintenant, je ne veux même plus t'adresser la parole. » Dit-elle calmement, les larmes aux yeux et surtout déçue. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu oser lui dire toutes ces choses, sachant qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas du tout en confiance quand il s'agissait d'enfants. C'était vraiment petit ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait vraiment changé depuis leur mariage.

« Ouais dégage, que je récupère ma maison ! » Dit-il en insistant sur le « ma ». Il espérait vraiment que tout cela se termine au plus vite.

Elle partit sans redire un mot, mais tourna la tête une dernière fois vers lui d'un air de dégoût. Oui, là c'était sûr, ils allaient divorcer et c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Les voisins retournèrent discrètement à leur occupation, et Deeks lui aussi partit de son côté.

* * *

 _Et voilà le premier chapitre de fini ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks se dirigea vers son lieu de travail, et monta rapidement les escaliers qui le montait à l'OPS. Il sourit en voyant son équipe, et alla prendre son équipière, alias sa petite amie dans les bras.

« C'est trop dur de faire semblant de me disputer avec toi » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Sam se racla la gorge, ce qui fit rire Deeks, mais ce qui embarrassa Kensi.

« Ça va, on vient de se dire des choses horribles, on peut bien se permettre trente secondes de câlins, en plus je me suis contrôlé, je l'ai pas embrassé, mais on peut changer ça » Il l'embrassa vite fait. « C'est mieux ! » Il se reprit et regarda Sam. « Du nouveau dans l'enquête ? » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Comme si ça t'intéressais maintenant » Lui répondit-il, en rigolant.

« A vrai dire, le plus tôt on fini l'enquête, le plus tôt j'arrête d'hurler sur Kensi. Donc ça m'intéresse assez quand même. »

« Vous avez tellement crié fort que les voisins sont venus vous voir, on a donc pu faire une reconnaissance faciale de tout le monde, et on a eu une correspondance. » Commença Eric, confortablement installé sur sa chaise roulante.

Nell se leva, et se dirigea vers l'écran géant, une tablette dans les mains. Elle la tapota vite fait et l'image d'un couple apparu. « Rencontrez Emma et Jay Boyle, alias les agents dormants que nous recherchons. Ils ont emménagé dans ce quartier i ans, mais n'ont jamais rien fait de suspect jusqu'à la semaine dernière. »

« Il va falloir être très discret, Mlle Blye, et Mr Deeks, je ne veux aucun faux pas, et je veux que vous reveniez en vie. Même si cela veut dire que vous resterez plusieurs semaines sous couverture. Je ne veux aucun danger si cela n'est pas nécessaire. Est-ce bien clair, jeunes gens ? » Dit Hetty, surprenant tout le monde avec son arrivée. Sauf peut-être Nell, qui commençait à devenir comme elle.

« Ça va être horrible Hetty ! » Se plaignit Deeks.

« Bien sûr Hetty, avec plaisir, et sans broncher. » Sourit faussement Kensi, qui essaya de rattraper les dires de son équipier.

La petite dame sourit et repartit aussi vite et furtivement qu'elle n'était arrivée. Callen se retourna vers le couple. « Bon, alors je serai l'avocat de Kensi. Sam, tu seras l'agent immobilier qui va vendre la maison, parce qu'il y a trop de souvenir là-bas pour qu'aucun des deux ne veuille la garder. »

« Vous avez pas entendu notre dispute ? On veut absolument tout les deux garder la maison, l'agent immobilier c'est pas crédible. » Fit Deeks.

« Préparer une autre dispute, et montrer que vous avez changer d'avis. Vous resterez tout les deux dans la maison pour l'instant parce que vous n'avez pas les moyens d'aller à l'hôtel, et vous n'avez pas de famille qui peut vous héberger. » Continua le chef d'équipe.

Les deux agents juniors hochèrent la tête. Ils commencèrent à repartir avant que Sam ne les interpelle. « Hey Deeks ? Pour que ce soit crédible, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Sourit-il.

« Oui, oui, je sais, on doit crier fort, et blablabla, vous me le paierai cher ça ! » Dit-il.

« Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois dormir sur le canapé. Un couple qui va divorcer ne dort pas dans le même lit, et ne fait pas de bruits bizarre la nuit. » Rigola Sam.

« Vas-y marre toi ! Mais il est hors de question que je dorme sur le canapé. » Répondit-il. Quand il y eu un silence, il regarda Kensi, qui ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui. « Quoi ? Ken's ? Oh, allez chériiie, tu peux pas me faire ça ! » Finit-il mi-amusé mais mi-sérieux tout de même.

Kensi serra les dents. « Je suis désolée Deeks, mais je crois que Sam a raison, si les agents dormants ont des doutes sur nous, il est possible qu'ils nous observent la nuit, et on ne peut pas se permettre de se mettre à découvert juste parce qu'on a dormi dans le même lit, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être négligent. Je suis désolée Deeks. » Elle finit sa phrase le regardant avec un sourire désolant.

Deeks passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, et sourit nerveusement. « On a intérêt à vite les choper ces agents dormants parce que mon dos ne va pas supporter de passer des semaines dans un canapé, et mon cœur ne supportera pas d'être loin de Kensi. » Dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

« Ouais, bon, allez, retournez à la maison de la planque. » Rigola Sam. Kensi et Deeks obéirent, avec tout de même des plaintes de Deeks. Et Callen secoua la tête, tout en rigolant. « On dirait que demain on va être habillé en costume. » Sourit Sam.

La tête d'Hetty apparu sur l'écran géant, une tasse de thé dans une main, et elle pointa de son autre main l'écran. « Mr Hanna vous remettrez à nouveau celui qui vaut $50, puisque vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé votre pantalon. » Et l'écran se coupa. Callen rigola de plus belle en voyant la mine dégoûtée de son équipier. « C'était pas ma faute » Argumenta-t-il.

Callen leva les mains en l'air. « J'ai rien dit moi ! »

« Ouais, bah, c'était pas ma faute. » Dit-il à nouveau.

Callen rigola une nouvelle fois, et ils descendirent les escaliers de l'OPS prêts à rentrer chez eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Deeks et Kensi revenaient à la maison de la planque, bien évidemment, loin de l'autre et ayant l'air contrariés. Kensi tenait un dossier à la main, faisant croire à des papiers de divorce, avec un air dépité. Deeks lui, ramena un dîner à emporter, avec un semblant de sourire. Quand ils passèrent le seuil de la maison, et donc que personne n'était censé les voir, ils échangèrent leurs expressions. Deeks était dépité et Kensi souriait. Ils déposèrent tout les deux, leur manteaux sur le canapé, Kensi déposa le dossier sur la table du salon, et Deeks laissa le chinois sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Kensi ferma les rideaux, et ils s'assirent tout les deux dans le canapé. Deeks essaya de prendre les mains de Kensi dans les siennes mais elle retira ses mains avant qu'il puisse le faire, et elle le regarda d'un regard désapprobateur.

« J'aime pas ne pas pourvoir te toucher, c'est vraiment de la torture cette mission. » Se plaignit-t-il.

« Je n'aime pas ça tout autant que toi Deeks, mais on doit faire ce qu'on a à faire. C'est le job. C'est ce pourquoi on a signé. » Dit-elle, calmement.

« Je sais, je le sais très bien » Il souffla. « Mais, ça veut pas dire que je dois aimer ça. Et puis c'est pas toi qui dort sur le canapé, en plus. » Dit-il, essayant de la convaincre de changer les places.

« Tu m'as trompé, donc il n'y a aucune raison que ce soit moi qui dorme sur le canapé. » Rigola-t-elle.

« Mon personnage t'a trompé, pas moi. » Dit-il froidement.

Kensi jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres, et se permit de poser ses mains par dessus celles de Deeks, et elle lui sourit. « Je le sais bien Deeks, je sais que c'est pas nous. » Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Il referma l'emprise de ses mains, appréciant le contact chaud des mains de sa petite amie. Puis la regarda à son tour. « Je veux que tu sois sûre que je ne te ferai jamais ça. Je t'aime tellement, et je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais même penser à te tromper. T'es la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontré et je ne veux pas te perdre. Jamais. » Déclara-t-il, à cœur ouvert.

Kensi sourit de toute ses dents, et posa une main sur la joue de Deeks, et l'embrassa furtivement.

« C'est encore un quart de bisou ça ! » Se plaignit-t-il encore, mais en rigolant cette fois-ci.

« Avec tout ces quarts de bisous, je crois que tu vas bientôt en avoir un complet. » Rigola-t-elle. Mais elle repris son sérieux, pour continuer la discussion précédente. « Tu ne me perdras pas Deeks, on est all in, tu te souviens ? » Il hocha la tête. « Ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble pour de bon, et pour très longtemps, jusqu'à la fin même. Mais ça veut aussi dire que je te fais confiance pour tout. Bien sûr c'est flatteur quand tu me répètes toutes ces choses, mais je les sais déjà, même lorsque l'on est en mission. Je t'aime Deeks. » Ouvra-t-elle son cœur à son tour.

« Même quand je te dis des choses horrible comme tout à l'heure ? » Demanda-t-il incertain ?

« J'avoue que t'as fait fort quand même » Rigola-t-elle. « Mais oui, même quand tu dis ça, je t'aime encore, et je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui les dit, mais ton personnage. »

« Tu sais que je ne les pense pas ? Je sais que tu feras une superbe épouse, et une maman formidable, un jour. » Sourit-il, imaginant leurs enfants.

« Je sais que tu ne les penses pas. Mais évites de ramener le sujet des enfants, parce que ça fait un peu mal quand même. » Elle baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé, je sais, je n'aurai pas dû, mais quand tu as amené le sujet des enfants, je savais pas quoi dire, donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je blesse ton personnage pour que la dispute se finisse. » Expliqua-t-il du mieux qu'il pu, contrarié d'avoir pu blesser Kensi.

« Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas Deeks. » Elle lui sourit, puis son ventre fit un bruit. Ils rigolèrent tout les deux.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller manger » Fit Deeks.

Kensi se précipita dans la cuisine, et entama directement le chinois sans attendre Deeks.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'en laisses ? » Lui dit-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, et lui passa sa boîte de nouilles. Il la remercia et mangèrent en silence. Après avoir fini, le couple décida d'aller se coucher, séparément bien évidemment. Deeks se plaignit une nouvelle fois, mais cela ne changea pas son sort, puisqu'il dormirait réellement dans le canapé cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Kensi se leva plus tôt pour aller courir pour attraper tout les réseaux wi-fi des voisins pour Eric et Nell. Contrairement à leur précédente mission, elle ne porta pas une banane comme Deeks l'avait fait. Elle couru quatre fois le tour du quartier, mais fut interpellé juste avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle.

« Désolée, de vous déranger madame, mais je vous ai entendu vous disputer avec votre mari hier, et je voulais savoir si vous allez bien, parce que la dispute était violente, et je n'aime pas voir des jeunes se déchirer comme cela. » Expliqua une dame d'un certain âge. « Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. » Elle tendit sa main vers Kensi. « Lynette Triger ». Kensi se présenta également. « Kensi. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien. Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, j'attends un coup de téléphone dans pas longtemps, et je ne dois absolument pas le rater … A bientôt, j'espère ? » Menti Kensi.

« Oui, au revoir Kensi ! » Salua Lynette.

Kensi couru quelques mètres et arriva à la maison. Deeks était levé et avait préparé le café.

« On doit se disputer ce matin, pour que Sam puisse venir en tant qu'agent immobilier cette après-midi, ou demain, selon ce qu'ils en pensent. » Fit Kensi, en prenant la tasse de café que Deeks lui tendait.

« Bonjour à toi aussi princesse. » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'embrasser là, Deeks. Les rideaux et les volets sont ouverts, et je suis sûre que notre voisine d'en face, Lynette, si tu veux savoir, est en train de nous espionner. Elle est de mon côté d'ailleurs. » Dit Kensi en buvant une gorgée de son café.

« Quoi ? T'es en train de me mettre tout les voisins à dos ? » Rigola Deeks.

Elle rigola à son tour, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la maison retentisse. Kensi et Deeks se regardèrent surpris.

« Callen n'est pas censé arriver avant ce soir, et on a pas encore établi la couverture pour Sam. » Fit Deeks.

« Je vais ouvrir la porte. Va dans le salon, on n'est pas censé être dans la même pièce, si l'on veut faire croire que l'on est vraiment énervé l'un contre l'autre. » Répondit Kensi.

Deeks hocha la tête et obéit, quant à Kensi, elle se dirigea vers la porte.


End file.
